draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are a semi-sentient race known to inhabit a few parts of Libera. They are found in Zanoll and Adajerre (Adega). History In the earlier period of Libera, before and some time after the raising of the Borderwall, dragons had the capability to speak due to their semi-sentient nature. They could reason and logic, and in Zanoll were able to form an alliance with the humans that migrated to Zanoll from Aragon. The dragon Daruuk was even able to write, although it was implied in Founders that this ability was dwindling. In Adajerre, dragons were hunted by a clan of Draconite warriors as a rite of passage. As time passed, dragons lost the capability to speak and write, although they maintained a quiet intelligence that has been noted by Senna in Zanoll. Attributes Appearance Dragons in Zanoll came in a variety of earthy colors, from dark greens to browns. The one exception to this rule was implied in Lithia, where Lithia McCail saw Dirin Senna donning armor made out of blue dragon scales, although the dragon who possessed these scales was never seen in the story. They have four limbs they walk on, a long, thick tail, and two long, narrow wings. Dragons usually need a running start to get airborne. Dragons breathe a yellow-green fire. Their bones are coated with a silvery substance, and dragons are the only creatures known to produce draconites in their heads. Dragons will grow antlers that shoot back from the crown of their heads and curl at the tips with age, and will possess a horn on their snout between the nostrils and a horn that juts out from the chin. Male dragons can grow to be twenty feet tall at the head, and female dragons become larger. It was revealed in Founders that dragons in Adega were much larger than Zanollian firedrakes due to larger territory ranges. Lifestyle Dragons are known to live in a colony in Zanoll in the mountainous region of Dragon's Peak, staying to the vale of the dragonriders and roosting in caverns. They bask in moonlight, but are mobile day and night. Dragons communicate to each other mostly through gestures, even dragons who could talk, and in Founders could implicitly communicate telepathically with their dragon-stones, such as when Daruuk faced queen Upiooni. Draconic family habits have not been completely revealed save that a dragon queen is born into the Zanollian colony after a period of years, which then gives birth to the next queen. It is the Dirin's duty to care for and raise the young queen in the colony. Upon dying, a dragon's corpse is placed, either by the dragon's will or the will of the other dragons and riders has not been revealed, in the Graveyard at the height of the Dragon's Peak Mountain. Their flesh rots away, leaving silvery bones in their wake. Dragons and the riders Dragons formed a close relationship to the humans of Zanoll under agreement to help them preserve Zanoll from the Aragonians. Though the people who ride dragons are called "riders", in reality they are but caretakers and trainers for the dragons. A rider may stay with a particular dragon for some time, although the rider Senna was known to care for and train the young dragon Dir'ru outside of her duty to the dragon queen. Dragons and the Draconites Dragons became of great cultural significance not only in Zanoll, but to Ramirra's Draconite clan. Ever since the group was founded, the warriors of the Gifts adopted the Adegan symbol of the draconite, as well as wearing a metal helm with the stone. The dragonriders will only allow the Draconites, outside of their own group, to take dragon-stones from the Graveyard for new Draconite members, as there is a mutual understanding of guardianship over their respective countries. Category:Creatures Category:Semi-sentients Category:dragons